Can't Live Without You
by bRoK3n h3aRt
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi oneshot. Kind of sad.... Yumi is very depressed because of something that happened a couple weeks ago. i dont want to say any more because it might give away the story... so just R&R please!


i'm not really sure where i got the idea to write this... i was just in a really depressed mood and so i wrote it

and sorry the title is kind of lame...i really couldn't think of a good title

**disclaimer: i don't own code lyoko but i _do_ own this story so no stealing :P**

oh yeah, all the words in italics are a flashback

hope you like it!

_

* * *

_

**.:Can't Live Without You:.**

I zipped up the back of my dress and looked into the mirror in front of me. A long black dress covered my thin body and a dazzling black necklace rested just below my neck. My jet black hair was pulled neatly into a bun on top of my head. I splashed cold water from the sink on my face, hoping to get rid of the redness in my puffy eyes. I looked into the mirror again and sighed. I had definitely lost some weight in the past couple weeks and my skin looked much paler than usual. My eyes that usually were filled with happiness and feeling were now blank and emotionless. I looked down at the glittering diamond engagement ring on my finger.

"Yumi are you almost done?" a man's voice called from the other side of the door. I rubbed my eyes one last time before opening the bathroom door to reveal my fiancé, Nick, waiting for me.

"You okay honey?" he asked worriedly. Seeing me so depressed had been hard on him. I nodded even though I wasn't okay.

"Let's go," Nick said as he put his arm around my waist and led me to the door. I sighed. Memories of a couple weeks ago flashed through my head.

"_I had a great time tonight. We're going to see another movie tomorrow night, right?" I asked the brunette sitting in the car next to me._

I opened the car door on the passenger's side and climbed in. Nick shut the door behind me and walked around to the driver's side of the car and got in. He put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly and gave me a sympathetic smile before starting the car.

_He smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. I looked into his warm brown eyes that had a blank look in them. His eyes fell on the ring on my finger and his eyes filled up with sadness. He had been oddly distant most of the night. His skin was looking a little paler and he was looking thinner than normal. _

_"Are you okay? You've been really out of it all night," I asked him worriedly. _

Nick pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. I gazed out the window deep in thought. I felt like crying, but I had cried for two sleepless weeks and I knew I needed to stop.

"_I'm fine," he said, giving me a sad smile. He pulled up in front of my apartment. I opened up my car door to get out, but I really didn't want to leave the car. It was pouring rain outside._

Nick parked the car in the parking lot in front of the church. I was shaking now. Nick got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side to help me out.

"It's okay," he whispered into my ear before wrapping his arm protectively around my waist and walking me up to the beautiful church.

"_Do you want to hold my jacket over your head so you won't get wet?" he asked me. I loved how he always cared so much about me. _

_"No thanks," I responded smiling._

Nick and I entered the church together and sat down. I twiddled with my hands nervously and tried to ignore the sobbing around me. After a while a sad pink haired women and her blonde haired husband came to comfort me, but I couldn't speak to them. I couldn't speak to anyone. I had spoken so little lately it almost hurt to talk. I looked up at the coffin in the front of the church as my eyes welled up with tears that threatened to fall.

_I stepped out of my car and into the rain. I hurried to the door of the entrance of my apartment._

I didn't pay attention to the ceremony. I just couldn't take my eyes off the coffin in the front of the church. I could feel salty, hot tears streak down my face as the man clad in purple and black spoke about the person lying dead in the coffin.

"_Wait!" the brunette boy shouted as he got out of his car and ran up to me._

I walked up to the front of the church to do my speech. I took a deep breath and looked at the coffin. I opened my mouth to say his name, but I just couldn't force myself to say it.

"The man in the coffin before us, wasn't just an ordinary person. He was a friend to many people. He was my best friend," I said, my voice cracking.

"_Yumi I…"_

"He was probably the sweetest boy I've ever met. When I was cold, he would give me his coat even if it meant he would be freezing. If I was sad, he would stay with me and hug me until I stopped crying; even if it meant he would have to hug me all night," I said softly looking at the floor as tears poured down my cheeks.

"_I…"_

"He would always take care of me and would always put others before himself," I continued. My legs began to feel like jello. I couldn't talk about him anymore; every word I spoke sent daggers into my heart. My head was searing with pain.

"_I love you Yumi… I always have and I always will," he said as he approached me in the rain. My jaw dropped. I was speechless._

I opened my mouth to finish my speech, but no words would come out. I ran out of the church as fast as I could to find it was raining hard. The sky was ominously dark and cloudy.

_I found my voice. "Why are you telling me this now?" I shouted at him. _

_"__Why are you telling me this a month before I get married? Why didn't you tell me before when I could've loved you back?" I screamed angrily._

I ran all the way to the factory where we had always fought Xana and hung out. We destroyed Xana a long time ago, but every year on the day we destroyed Xana we came back to the factory to throw a party. It wouldn't be the same if we were missing him….

_I realized how harsh I had been on the brunette boy who was standing in front of me. Rain trickled down his cheeks but I was pretty sure they were mixed tears. I immediately felt terrible. _

_"I'm sorry… you're just too late…" I said gently._

I sat down on the edge of the bridge and let my feet dangle in the air. I looked down at the water below me. Suicide had been so tempting these past couple weeks… why not just let myself fall in the river and end my living hell?

_He frowned sadly. _

_"Bye Yumi," he whispered miserably through trembling lips. He turned away from me and ran off towards the road. I called after him, but he ignored me and ran to the middle of the street. He stopped when standing in the middle and turned to face me. A bright light overcame him from an approaching truck's headlights. _

_"Ulrich!" I screamed in fear._

I slid closer and closer to the edge of the bridge looking down at the river with emotionless eyes.

"_I love you," he mouthed before the truck collided with his body. A burst of blood came from him as he was violently thrown to the side of the road. I screamed again and ran to his side. I was flat out sobbing as I looked at his mangled body. His face scared me most though. His eyes were left open, staring at me. Blood oozed down his pale face. I touched his cold lips. The lips I had never gotten to kiss. I put my hand on his heart. No heartbeat. Ulrich Stern was dead._

"I love you too Ulrich," I whispered. I slid off the bridge and fell deep into the river. _I can't live without you, _I thought before losing my consciousness and drowning in the river.

Up in heavens an angel watched the girl commit suicide. He shook his head as a crystal tear slid down his face. He dived down into the river and separated her soul from her body, bringing her soul (A/N: Yumi's soul looks just like Yumi but much lighter in color) in his arms up into the sky.

I opened my eyes to see Ulrich holding me. He was clad in white robes. My eyes widened. I put my arms around him and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Ulrich… I love you too… I miss you so much…" I said into his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly and stroked my hair. I calmed down and looked up at him. He had a sad and disappointed look in his eyes as he looked down at me.

"Yumi… I'm not worth dying for. You have so much on Earth to still live for. You're not going to die, I won't let you," he told me firmly. I shook my head sadly.

"Ulrich, I can't live anymore. I miss you so much…" I said.

"I can't live without you," I whispered. Ulrich gave me a smile.

"Yumi, I will always be with you and I will always be watching over you," he told me. My heart melted at his words. Before I knew what he was doing he dove back down into the depths of the water and putting me back into my body. Everything went dark.

* * *

I opened my eyes once again to find myself lying in a hospital bed. I had an IV and a few other tubes attached to me. I sat up slightly. I rubbed my sore head as a doctor walked over to me. 

"What happened?" I asked confusedly as the events of the previous day came backto me.

"You accidentally fell into the river out by that old factory," the doctor told me briskly. Well I didn't accidentally fall… but maybe it would be better if people didn't know I had tried committing suicide.

"You know you're pretty lucky to live… actually very lucky to live. I've never seen anything like it… I could've sworn you had died but something brought you back to life," the doctor said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yumi, you've got a pretty amazing guardian angel watching over you," the doctor told me. I looked out the window as my eyes welled up with tears.

"You have no idea," I whispered smiling.

_I will always be watching over you_

* * *

oh, if you didnt figure this out, the man at ulrich's funeral who was wearing black and purple was odd and the pink haired woman and her blonde husband were aelita and jeremie. you probably figured that out... but that's okay! 

gosh i am tired... i stayed up pretty late last night editting this story... er more like early this morning... i think i fell asleep at 4.

anyways, please make me super duper happy and review!

--bRoK3n h3aRt--


End file.
